


Улыбки Лиссы

by Whiskey_Stone



Series: миди низкого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [6]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game), Guild Wars Series (Video Games)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Minor Character Death, Pining, Romance, Single work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskey_Stone/pseuds/Whiskey_Stone
Summary: Богиня Лисса улыбалась не только месмерам.
Series: миди низкого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848700
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, Все работы fandom Box of Chocolates 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/gifts).



И вышел из темноты в свет костра ребенок. И сказала она: «Я — Лисса, и я научу вас, что есть иллюзия и что есть правда».

Но солдаты ей не поверили. Они рассмеялись и сказали: «Если ты Лисса, тогда яви нам свою красоту, она бы несомненно приободрила нас в эту темную ночь. Мы потеряли всякую надежду на то, что война закончится».

Она подошла, и ее улыбка несла в себе божественную милость. «Поделитесь со мною своей едой, и взамен на вашу доброту я покажу вам красоту, которую такие как вы никогда не увидите снова».

Так добрые солдаты и поступили, и ел ребенок с алчным аппетитом. Когда последняя косточка была отброшена в сторону, и последнее зернышко боба проглочено, она принялась приплясывать вокруг костра.

Она дотрагивалась до головы каждого из них, одного за другим, пока они смеялись и подшучивали над ней, и пока, один за другим, не провалились в глубокий сон.

Каждому снился разный сон, но это были видения той жизни, которую они проживут, когда война закончится — жены, дети, богатства, зеленые просторы, здоровье и мир.

И когда проснулись они утром, ребенок уже исчез и враг подступил близко. Бились они весело, со всей силой, ибо помнили свои сны и знали, что победят в этой войне.

Каждый вложил свое сердце и душу в эту битву, и каждый, один за другим, был безжалостно зарезан.

_Притча Лиссы_

Улыбки Лиссы сияли ему.

Гвин стоял на городской плазе перед невысокой мраморной статуей — богини-близнецы с общим именем прижимались друг к другу спинами и мягко сплетались руками, даруя спокойствие сердца и ума всем, кто умел смотреть и видеть. И он был одним из таких людей.

Дорога к плазе делила северо-восток города на две самые людные части — крайтанскую Сальму и аскалонский Рюриктон. Гвин преодолел половину пути из Рюриктона и сейчас направлялся в округ Сальмы, чтобы наведать единственного близкого человека, который остался у него после недавней смерти отца. Впрочем, и до смерти тоже.

Когда пышный букет белых плюмерий начал непривычно оттягивать руку, он раздраженно вздохнул и накинул на него чары невидимости, убирая с глаз долой, — проявлять благодарность в открытую оказалось намного сложнее, чем он себе представлял.

Месяц назад они с Альбой вернулись из Рата Сума, куда их отправляла графиня Анис, и, если бы не вежливость и терпение Альбы, он бы это задание с треском провалил. Не то чтобы это грозило какими-либо последствиями. Когда Анис хотела результатов, она отправляла своих людей. Или капитана Тэккерея, или кого-то вроде Героя Шеймура. Когда Анис хотела поразвлечь себя и других, она придумывала пустячковые миссии для скучающих представителей знати. Оставалось только гадать, откуда у главы тайной стражи было время на такие глупости, но богачи, очарованные собственной ответственностью за жизни простолюдинов, обожали геройские истории, и еще больше — быть в них действующими лицами.

Как и все в этой жизни, Альба восприняла задание с веселым задором. Она не могла отказать графине из-за семьи, которая пеклась о своем статусе и добром имени, а Гвин посчитал неприемлемым оставлять ее разбираться с асурами в одиночку. Вопреки его ожиданиям, небольшое путешествие не прошло зря — Анис невзначай намекнула, что он мог бы попросить об услуге, если таковая ему понадобится, и Гвин задумался, не входило ли их посещение города железных големов и несносных ученых в какой-нибудь более хитрый и обширный план графини.

С каждым новым шагом под лучами яркого полуденного солнца Гвин медленно становился заложником своего торжественного наряда. Было жарко, но он не мог позволить себе заявиться в чем попало, и сейчас наглухо закрытая белоснежная одежда с золотыми орнаментами делала его похожим на жреца Кормир, разве что не хватало повязки слепого на глазах. Особняк семьи Альбы выглянул из-за поворота краем своего богато оформленного фасада и Гвин слегка занервничал. 

Он не особо представлял, что ей сказать, и это была скорее формальность — он ведь тогда в спешке ушел из Рата Сума и не успел поблагодарить ее за помощь. А потом умер отец и его жизнь утонула в хаосе. Она и сейчас там находилась, лишь укрепляя в нем желание отдать все имущество жречеству Лиссы и самому уйти на служение в Храм.

Слуги у входа в особняк хорошо его знали, но все равно вежливо осведомились, к кому именно он пришел. Гвин назвал имя Альбы и они переглянулись. «Вам, пожалуй, лучше сперва навестить леди Ирму. Она в своих покоях», — посоветовал один из них и оба вернулись на свои места с напряженными лицами.

«Альба опять успела чем-то прогневить свою драгоценную матушку?» — подумал он, сдерживая кривую улыбку. В этом была вся она — любить, уважать и помогать своей семье, но в то же время при каждом удобном случае идти им наперекор и делать то, что сама считала нужным.

Леди Ирма утверждала, что все эти прогулы уроков танцев и посещения солдатских тренировок прибавили ей преждевременной седины, на что ее дочь с неизменной лаской в голосе отзывалась, что в этом были виноваты дворцовые сплетницы, болтающие про пытки кентавров и о нежити в сточных каналах. Но уход Альбы в городскую стражу действительно стал настоящим ударом для семьи — она молча выслушала все упреки и обвинения, а потом собрала немного вещей и перевелась на службу за стенами города, чем едва не завела свою мать в холодные объятия Грента.

Никакие мольбы не могли заставить ее передумать, однако, как это порой случается, Альбу вернуло в город еще большее несчастье — нападение на королеву Дженну бывшим серафским капралом, зараженным драконьей порчей.

Они редко делились друг с другом своими мыслями — Гвин с его месмерской проницательностью многое видел сам, Альба же больше любила дела, а не слова. Но тогда она тихо призналась ему:

— Все это бессмысленно, Гвин. Все, что я здесь делаю. Корень зла находится очень далеко отсюда, но его семена все равно долетают до нас, а все, что мы делаем — топчем их снова и снова, и закрываем глаза.

Он ничего не ответил — это было совершенно излишне — и Альба на следующий день записалась в рекруты Ордена Бдения. Вопреки опасениям родных, на этот раз приказы велели оставаться ей в стенах города, что их изрядно порадовало и успокоило, но та сосредоточенность, которую Гвин видел на ее лице, говорила об обратном — надвигалось что-то большое.

Дойдя до фамильной спальни, Гвин вежливо постучался, многократно усиливая чарами звук. Не услышав в ответ возражений, он приоткрыл двери и наткнулся взглядом на леди Ирму, сидевшую к нему спиной. Ее плечи содрогались, а в левой руке было зажато измятое письмо. Он подошел ближе, замечая, как от женщины доносилось легкое посвистывание — рыдания душили ее и не давали свободно дышать.

— Леди Ирма? Что случилось? — в его голове пронеслась короткая молитва Лиссе.

Она повернулась, разжав пальцы и позволяя листу бумаги выпорхнуть на волю, и безжизненным голосом ответила:

— Альба присоединилась к армии Пакта. Ее забрали воевать в Орр.

Кас был первым, кто ушел.

Кас был черным, словно обуглившаяся ветка на костре — ночью без света факелов весь он сливался в одну сплошную тень. Если бы не его волосы.

Как у многих сильвари, волосы Каса представляли собой широкие податливые листья, красиво растущие наподобие причесок у людей, и Альба частенько не могла сдержать свои комментарии по этому поводу.

— Прости, но разведчик из тебя так себе. Твои волосы светятся в темноте, — как-то вынесла вердикт она, пытаясь сохранить серьезное выражение лица.

— Только края, — педантично поправил ее он. — И вообще, красный цвет — признак опасности, пусть боятся и обходят стороной.

— У нас в особняке стоит куча горшков с красными кустами. Думаю, они выросли красными в тщетной надежде, что их не тронут за компанию. — Альба толкнула его локтем в бок. — Ты к какому типу кустов относишься, Кас?

— К такому, который может в любой миг исчезнуть и вогнать кинжал в спину. И тогда плевать, какого цвета у меня листья.

Они выдержали момент и громко рассмеялись, ловя на себе страдальческие взгляды двух солдат, несших вахту у входа в лагерь — ночь только начиналась и стоять тем предстояло долго.

Короткий миг тишины вмиг заполнился звуками мертвой земли. Нынешний Орр ничем не напоминал золотое королевство людей, про которое писали в книгах по истории. Сейчас это были голые серые равнины, усеянные громадными кораллами, руинами святилищ и полчищами восставших из мертвых. Хотя некоторые воистину гигантские арки и статуи Шестерых богов до сих пор были видны издалека, их изуродованный вид вызывал лишь тоску и отчаяние. Надежда была здесь самым редким и ценным ресурсом.

Отправляясь с армией Пакта, Альба не подозревала, что ее главным врагом в Орре станет безысходность. Она была тут так долго, и Крайта была так далеко, что порой разницу между собой и нежитью углядеть было все труднее. Дома даже в самых тяжелых стычках с кентаврами за ее спиной возвышались стены Божественного Предела, и Альба всегда помнила, за что она сражалась и что защищала. Перед ее глазами всегда мелькали благодарные лица фермеров, стайки детей, с визгами гонявших пауков в яблочных садах, сытые стада коров на зеленых лугах и путешествующие торговцы, неспешно прокладывающие свой путь от одного городка к другому.

Но на этом острове, поднятом с морского дна Старшим Драконом, не было ничего. Все было мертво — люди, животные, растения, дома, боги и даже дни и ночи с трудом выживали на этой земле. Вместо неба над их головами висела грязная дымка, будто затянутая радужной маслянистой пленкой, и через нее не могло выглянуть ни солнце, ни луна, ни звезды.

— Я видел, как ты билась с кентаврами в Шеймуре, — вдруг сказал Кас таким простым тоном, будто спрашивал, что им сегодня приготовят на ужин.

Альба нахмурилась. Рядовой сильвари, который только-только присоединился к Пакту, не мог знать таких подробностей ее боевых заслуг.

— Где же это? В отчетах твоего ордена? — недоверчиво поинтересовалась она, перебирая в уме возможные причины, по которым Орден Шепчущих мог держать подобную информацию у себя.

— Делать мне нечего, эту нудятину читать, — он передернул плечами, скорчив при этом недовольную морду. — Я говорил про Сон. Там вообще происходит много интересного, но после Пробуждения ты запоминаешь только самое важное.

Хоть ей и доводилось слышать, что до рождения сильвари видят один общий сон, состоящий из воспоминаний всех живущих и некогда живших сородичей, окончательно поверить в это было все еще нелегко.

— Надеюсь, за такие фразы тебя уже отшивали, — она шутливо закатила глаза.

— О, я знал, что ты сразу не поверишь. У людей вообще немного туго с воображением, — Кас адресовал ей одну из своих самых ехидных улыбок и развел руками. — Понимаешь, фокус в том, что воспоминание другого сильвари можно рассматривать со всех сторон. Может, какой-нибудь потерявшийся сильвари-странник и смотрел во все глаза на вашего красавчика-капитана, но во Сне я сразу заприметил именно тебя. Увидел, как ты храбро бросаешься в бой и принимаешь удары своим щитом, и подумал: «Никогда такую тупость не сделаю!»

Альба рассмеялась и для порядка пнула его ногой в защиту своей оскорбленной солдатской отваги. С тех пор, как она прибыла в Орр, ее смех отдавал хрипотцой. Она старалась не обращать на это внимания.

— И тем не менее, Кас, ты здесь. Если хочешь знать мое мнение, это и есть самая настоящая дурость. За все тысячелетия известной нам истории никому не удавалось убить Старшего Дракона. Мы пришли сюда на верную смерть.

— Во имя Бледного Древа, какие же вы мрачные! — настала его очередь закатывать глаза. — Что бы ни случилось, мои воспоминания останутся во Сне. Может, кто-нибудь тоже увидит тебя и вдохновится на что-то хорошее. Так что веди себя образцово — не подавай сотням неродившимся сильвари плохой пример, ладно?

До вступления в Пакт Альба нечасто видела сильвари — в основном, они гуляли по Божественному Пределу и все как один были яркими, разноцветными, восторженными и наивными. Кас сильно отличался от них.

— Скажи… сколько тебе лет?

Впервые за все время их знакомства он выглядел немного смущенным:

— Почти год. Но, так как я очень способный и быстро схватываю все на лету, мне дают ваши человеческие двадцать пять.

Конечно, все это знали. Сильвари уже взрослыми пробуждались из бутонов Бледного Древа и были похожи на людей — кто-то больше, кто-то меньше. Их характер и мышление формировались во время Сна, и при надлежащем обучении даже сильвари-полугодки могли стать умелыми кузнецами или инженерами. Но одно дело было знать что-то о странной расе, которая обитает в далеких землях, и совсем другое — делить с ее представителем костер и убеждаться во всем этом воочию. 

— Кас? Зачем ты пришел в Орден, в Пакт? Никого не тащат сюда силой. Тебе и года еще нет, а уже так надоело жить?

— Дикая Охота, Альба, — он всматривался в серость горизонта и рассеянно поигрывал кинжалом в руке. — Иногда она приходит к тебе еще до Пробуждения, и с первых дней жизни ты одержим одним-единственным желанием сделать то, о чем попросил тебя Сон. Бездействие изводит тебя до самых безрассудных поступков…

Он осекся и перевел нее лукавый взгляд.

— Но не все получают Охоту и не на всех она действует так сильно. Попробуешь угадать мою?

— Найти приличное чувство юмора?

— Мне тоже приятно общаться с вами, леди Альба, — он шутливо поклонился под ее веселое фырканье. — Остальные слишком скучные или зажатые, будто палку проглотили.

— У некоторых есть на это веские причины. Например, перелом обеих ног в нескольких местах, — укоризненно возразила она.

— Наша чарра-механик выглядела вполне себе здоровой, когда на мое «Как жизнь?» заковыристо послала меня куда-то очень далеко. А ведь все это уходит в Сон, и только представь — вываливается из бутона какой-то невезучий сильвари, а все, что он запомнил это точные указания размеров шестеренок, которые должны побывать в непредназначенных для этого местах. Это же будет не жизнь, а трагедия!

Альба беспомощно застонала от смеха:

— Ты меня сегодня победил.

— Вор против защитницы — звучит неплохо, — он кинул взгляд в сторону и тяжело вздохнул. — О, а вот и капитан Роланд идет. Мне нужно отчитаться перед ним за последнюю разведку и обсудить следующую. Спасибо за беседу, Альба. Еще увидимся. 

Она боковым зрением наблюдала, как капитан кивнул приближающемуся Касу и показал в сторону низкого плоского камня, который они приспособили под стол для карты местности и различных документов. А также банок-склянок, гвоздей и молотков — каменная поверхность была завалена барахлом медиков и механиков, и они периодически дрались между собой, когда механизмы стрелометов по ошибке смазывались целебными мазями, а из вороха перевязочных материалов высыпались горсти металлической стружки.

У Альбы оставалось еще немного времени на отдых и она заползла в одну из пустующих палаток.

Кас был первым, кто не вернулся.


	2. Chapter 2

Каким бы длинным ни был путь, вы можете пройти его вместе.

Пусть беснуются штормы, вы можете укрыть друг друга.

Стужа придет зимой, но вам под силу сберечь тепло друг друга.

Один для другого — союзник: две души, объединенные.

Да не разрубит оружие связь, что держит ваши руки вместе,

И да не разрушит слово любовь, что соединяет ваши сердца в одно.

_Священное писание Лиссы. Богиня любви_

Серые стены храмовой комнаты душили Гвина в своих объятиях.

Именно к этому он и стремился, оставив фамильный особняк и детские воспоминания позади, прекратив счет дней и месяцев и заучив наизусть все священные тексты Лиссы.

Медитации, в которых он так тщательно топил свое время, вытесняли мысли, эмоции и ощущения живого тела, взамен предлагая отрешенное спокойствие и зыбкое умиротворение. Гвин отказывался служить людям, как это делали другие жрецы и как того требовал храмовый устав, но взамен исправно оказывал помощь везде, где требовался умелый месмер.

Иногда к нему приходили домашние слуги, робко спрашивающие того или иного совета по поводу осиротевшего особняка, или дворецкий, который все еще чувствовал многолетнюю обязанность перед его семьей. Графиня Анис, которая то и дело появлялась в храме по своим делам, разочарованно цокала языком, глядя на его отсутствующее лицо. Чаще всех прочих приходила леди Ирма, и Гвин видел, что она ненавидела эти визиты так же сильно, как он.

Будучи верным последователем Лиссы, Гвин знал, что каждый человек рано или поздно встает перед выбором между иллюзией и красотой, и он также понимал, что мать Альбы выбрала первое. Он ни разу не попытался переубедить ее, вместо этого они садились напротив шести храмовых витражей и не произносили ни слова, пока Гвин плел череду заклинаний. Ему не требовались движения рук или слова, произнесенные вслух, он слишком хорошо знал и помнил все то, за чем сюда приходила леди Ирма. Знакомый силуэт, где-то на краю зрения отрабатывающий движения с мечом, запах одежды, перемешанный с запахом дома, мягкое касание пальцев, прилетевшее теплым ветерком, и отголоски лишенного всякого притворства смеха.

Когда леди Ирма уходила, Гвин возвращался к себе в глухую серую комнату и раз за разом делал свой выбор. И, будучи верным последователем Лиссы, неизменно выбирал красоту. Многие не понимали, что за этим словом скрывался не внешний облик, а сама суть вещей — люди несли красоту в своих глазах и сердцах, могли видеть ее в истине, подвиге, дружбе или зеленых полях Квинсдейла, не затоптанных копытами кентавров. Красота, которую выбрал для себя Гвин, приняла облик свежего букета белых плюмерий, вот уже много дней лежавшего на его столе. Цветы были единственным пятном цвета в этом тусклом убежище и единственным напоминанием, которое он позволял себе делать. И ничего не менялось.

Но иногда графиня Анис вносила свои порядки в его размеренную жизнь.

— Милорд… мы не могли проигнорировать… приказы графини… — тараторил запыхавшийся слуга, боязливо поглядывая на мрачное лицо Гвина.

Пожалуй, этого стоило ожидать — Анис ничего не оставляла без присмотра в Божественном Пределе, и каждый ресурс должен был работать на безопасность королевы Дженны. Сегодня таким ресурсом оказался сам Гвин, которому пришло срочное сообщение о готовящемся обыске его особняка.

Дом был забит до отказа: городская стража воспользовалась помощью нескольких старых слуг, которые работали тут со времен свадьбы его родителей, и, судя по звукам из погребов, разбирала фундамент здания камень за камнем. Несколько агентов Сверкающего Клинка околачивались рядом, то исчезая, то вновь появляясь на виду, но, заметив его, в один миг оказались рядом, и Гвин с готовностью рассказал им обо всех тайных лазах и местечках, про которые знал.

Что именно они искали никто не говорил. Cолдаты то и дело подзывали двух Клинков, но те раз за разом отрицательно мотали головой. Главная улика нашлась среди личных вещей его отца — осматривая кабинет, Клинки все чаще переглядывались между собой, явно общаясь на каком-то тайном языке едва заметной мимики и жестов. В какой-то момент терпение Гвина затрещало по швам:

— Я могу вас оставить.

Темнокожая элонка бросила ему терпеливую улыбку:

— Профессиональная привычка, милорд. Ничего личного.

— Тут много подходящих предметов, — заметил ее напарник. — Каким из них ваш отец дорожил больше всего?

Гвин не знал. Он не интересовался отцом с тех пор, как умерла его мать. Тот настолько глубоко спустился в пучину безумия от ее потери, что иногда звал своего единственного сына именем мертвой жены. Они действительно были похожи, но это сходство не приносило счастья никому, и Гвин постепенно стал избегать отца и ненавидеть свое отражение в зеркалах.

Он бросил тяжелый взгляд на высокий сервант в углу:

— Проверьте верхний ящик.

Клинки кивнули и вытащили под свет солнечных лучей небольшую деревянную шкатулку. Что-то привлекло их внимание и они резко переглянулись. 

— Возможно, мы должны забрать это в штаб? — предложила элонка своему напарнику, но Гвину показалось, что вопрос был задан ему.

Он нахмурился, чувствуя что-то неладное.

— Погодите. Я хочу, чтобы вы открыли ее при мне, — потребовал он.

Мужчина-Клинок — невысокий кантанец с цепким взглядом узких глаз — выглядел слегка недовольно.

— Тут магическая печать. Нам не рекомендуется вскрывать их в присутствии горожан, — сказал он, но все-таки поставил шкатулку на стол.

— Я кое-что знаю о магии, — покривил душой Гвин. Как и всякий месмер, он много знал о магии хаоса, однако другие виды магии были ему совершенно незнакомы. Он очень хорошо умел скрывать, создавать иллюзии, искажать и срезать пространство мгновенными перемещениями и путать сознание врагов. И если это была скрывающая печать — он смог бы ее развеять.

— Вообще-то… — начал было кантанец и умолк. — Знаешь, что? Ответственность на тебе.

Элонка смущенно кашлянула и обратилась к Гвину:

— Я обязана предупредить, что это действительно может быть опасно. Но, входя в ваше положение, а также учитывая статус вашей семьи…

— Тебе просто охота провести эту операцию без надзора графини, — беззлобно фыркнул кантанец.

— Есть пожелания? — перебил их Гвин, не желая тратить время на бестолковые чужие перепалки.

— Открывайте очень осторожно, — серьезно посоветовала она.

Гвин кивнул и положил ладони по обе стороны от шкатулки. Это была одна из любимых вещиц матери — подарок отца к их свадьбе, и она часто прятала туда любимые безделушки, включая разноцветные камешки и круглые орешки, которые ей из сада гордо приносил маленький Гвин. После ее смерти отец забрал шкатулку себе, остальные вещи были переданы родственникам или в благотворительные приюты. Сам Гвин не взял ничего.

От деревянной поверхности не исходило никаких магических колебаний, но она была неприятной на ощупь. Он осторожно обрисовал кончиками пальцев контуры запутанных узоров и маленькую замочную скважину, прошелся по незнакомому символу. Возможно, его раньше тут не было, но он так давно не видел шкатулку, что мог ошибаться…

Гвин прижал ладонь к символу и дал толчок магией. Тут же что-то выстрелило в ответ, пробивая его кожу и кости насквозь ярко-красным столбиком света.

— Назад! — одновременно выкрикнули Клинки, но Гвин остановил их взмахом второй руки.

— Все в порядке, — он показал им невредимую ладонь, стараясь звучать невозмутимо. Его сердце бешено колотилось внутри, сбивая дыхание, мысли и концентрацию. Это было опасно, ему нужно было успокоиться.

Чужая магия была жесткой, первобытной и дикой, словно ее тысячелетиями удерживали где-то взаперти. Возможно, внутри лежала какая-нибудь вещь, зараженная драконьей порчей, и, открыв крышку, Гвин рисковал повторить судьбу обезумевшего капрала, напавшего на королеву.

— Все в порядке, — повторил он шепотом и прикрыл глаза. В иной раз он бы прочел молитву Лиссе или мысленно пропел одну из ее песен, но сейчас на это не было времени. И он выбрал другой не менее надежный способ — вспомнил уверенное присутствие Альбы, ее веселую непоколебимую веру в то, что мир удивителен, что людей нужно защищать, что Гвин заслуживает ее компании столько, сколько он этого захочет, что…

Его пальцы мягко плели одно заклинание за другим. Вокруг шкатулки появился розовый барьер, способный отразить летящие снаряды, в воздухе вспыхнул символ Мантры непоколебимости, а над их головами повис прозрачный купол Изгиба времени. Теперь действовать нужно было быстро — Гвин пустил силовую волну под срез крышки, выбивая петли и наблюдая, как следом за ними начали выползать на волю красные струйки магии. Опережая запрещающие протесты Клинков, он сдернул крышку и резко отшатнулся — острый веер мелких осколков разлетелся во все стороны, отскочил от барьера и вонзился обратно в шкатулку, которая тут же ощерилась деревянными щепками. Внутри, в окружении подушечки из красных кристаллов, лежал искореженный медальон матери. Кристаллы покрыли всю внутреннюю поверхность, будто годами прорастали там, и были сверху присыпаны мелкой крошкой, оставшейся после взлома.

— Это же… — начала элонка с плохо скрываемой яростью в голосе.

— Проклятье. Я не ожидал, что и в этом будут замешаны Белые Мантии, — кантанец от души выругался. — Мы не должны были открывать это здесь.

Гвин продолжал смотреть на содержимое шкатулки, сжав губы в тонкую побелевшую линию. Это было похоже на чью-то извращенную насмешку, наказание или пытку. Как долго оно лежало здесь? Кто положил это сюда? Знал ли об этом отец?

— Найди мне ящик, — обратилась к своему напарнику элонка. — Мы не можем в открытую тащить кровавый камень через полгорода. Эта дрянь опасна.

— Отчет для Анис будешь писать сама. И разговаривать с ней тоже, это же была твоя идея… — огрызнулся тот.

— Я хочу знать, что происходит, — громко произнес Гвин. — Передайте графине, что я прошу объяснений.

Клинки переглянулись — это явно было чем-то вроде дурной привычки — и мрачно кивнули.

Руки Гвина гневно тряслись. Его дом гнил изнутри, а он никогда этого не замечал. Он должен был докопаться до правды.

Новую жизнь в храме пришлось отложить.

— Спасите! Помогите! — надрывался голос. — На помощь!

Альба пробиралась песочной тропой Проклятого Берега обратно к лагерю. Она знала, что обладатель голоса ее не видел и вообще вряд ли догадывался о ее присутствии, но не могла отделаться от желания ускорить шаг и еще раз оглянуться.

— «Помоги-ите», «спаси-ите»! — вдруг передразнил себя голос и зашелся издевательским лающим смехом.

Привыкнуть к проклятьям и пожеланиям смерти, сыпавшимся из гнилых ртов врагов было намного проще, чем слушать бездумные вопли о помощи фермеров-мертвецов. Когда-то они были простыми людьми, возделывавшими свою цветущую и благословленную богами землю, а сейчас, пролежав в морских глубинах несколько сотен лет и поднявшись по воле дракона, вновь принялись за привычное дело, днями и ночами бесцельно перекапывая мертвую почву и заманивая в ловушки неосторожные отряды.

Тропа, обрамленная высокими потускневшими кораллами и засохшими шляпками морских грибов, наконец-то начала сужаться и заворачиваться в холодные каменные стены — до Моста Последователей оставалось недолго, а оттуда и до лагеря было рукой подать.

Из Альбы вышла ужасная разведчица, и она шла, оставляя после себя много следов, но это было уже не важно: им всем нужно было сниматься с места и уходить, бросая пост, на защиту которого ушло много месяцев и еще больше — драгоценных жизней. 

Путей отступления было немного. На Проклятом Берегу расположились основные силы военной кампании Пакта, но путь к ним был перекрыт отрядом восставших мертвецов, с которыми лагерь Альбы никак бы не справился.

На западе к стенам лагеря прижимались непроходимые развалины святилища короля Дорика, блокируя доступ к водам Утонувшего Моря, а восточная дорога упиралась в Салиа-Бейт вместе с его древним птичником.

Это был единственный раз, когда Кас вернулся из разведки и не мог остановить свой хохот.

— Оррианский! Курятник! — заливался он, часто-часто дергая Альбу за рукав. — Нет, ты только представь: дюжина маленьких прогнивших домиков, из которых выбегают мертвые цыплята и пикируют на твои колени! Наверное, их там десятков шесть наберется, если не больше, ты бы это видела!

Она вежливо попыталась отобрать руку назад, но Кас разошелся еще сильнее.

— Это же получается, что у нашего большого страшного дракона есть… боевые курицы! Вот это я понимаю расширение армии!

— Кас. Они опасны?

— О, еще как! Убить их дело нехитрое, но тельца взрываются и оставляют свои внутренности и прочую дрянь на тебе. Гаденыш, которого я прихлопнул, своей жижей уничтожил часть моего доспеха. Видишь дыру на коленке?

— Вижу. С нее и нужно было начинать, — Альба сдалась и наконец-то улыбнулась.

— Тогда было бы не так весело. Но, знаешь, теперь у меня есть мечта — чтобы великое очищение Орра началось именно с этих маленьких пичужек. Ради такого я готов пойти на крайние меры — сесть и написать официальный запрос Трэхерну.

— Я определенно не буду в этом участвовать, — она с дружелюбно-показательным видом отошла на несколько шагов назад.

— Один, всегда один, — наигранно вздохнул Кас. — Местечко и правда жуткое, не удивлюсь, если туда скоро заявятся Дознаватели. Я слышал, у них появилось немало подводных баз вокруг Орра. Держись оттуда подальше.

И Альба так и сделала.

Мост Последователей висел узкой каменной лентой над глубоким оврагом, испещренным обломками древних зданий, сломанными вражескими требушетами из кости и статуи кого-то из Шестерых, сплошь покрытой морскими ракушками. За мостом виднелись покосившиеся стены лагеря, но взгляд Альбы проследовал еще дальше, на север, где находился поистине исполинский храм Двайны. Похоже, им предстояло искать свое новое пристанище там.

Но Альба не знала, могла ли она доверять хоть чему-либо на этой земле.

— Я повторяю, нам нельзя здесь оставаться. Если мы не уйдем, то не только вскоре пополним ряды драконьих миньонов, но и станем западней для других. 

— И поэтому наш курс действий — искать ближайший лагерь Пакта наугад? С кучей раненых на руках? — резко поинтересовался асура-медик.

— У нас есть четкое направление, и я вам его уже изложила. Два раза. — Альба раздраженно поправила разбитые наручи, которые едва-едва держались на своем месте. Не хватало еще лишиться последних средств защиты. — Послушайте, что бы мы ни решили, мы совершенно точно уходим с этого места. 

— Но как же транзитные отряды? Они рассчитывают найти здесь заставу, где можно узнать обстановку и обновить свои карты. Не говоря уже о том, что у них наверняка будут припасы, — неодобрительно рыкнула чарра-механик.

Альба шумно выдохнула. У них не было времени на пререкания. Им предстояло собрать весь лагерь, на скорую руку сбить переноски для раненых и выдвинуться до того, как их найдут.

— Последний транзитный отряд проходил две недели назад и сейчас находится на юго-западе от лагеря вместе с нашими тремя пропавшими группами разведки. Возглавляет их капитан Роланд и единственное, чего они все ждут — команды атаки от дракона.

Лагерь накрыл взволнованный ропот.

— Значит ли это… — начал было асура.

— Да, мертвы, — перебила его Альба. — Вам хорошо известно, что поднятые Зайтаном выдают ему все свои секреты. Роланд знает, где мы находимся, и, появись у дракона потребность в расширении отряда, он отправит его за нами. 

Она подошла к каменному столу и выудила оттуда карту, пытаясь прикинуть расстояние до храма. Перед глазами плыло. Не все выдавали дракону свои секреты — некоторые просто безвозвратно умирали.

Темно-коричневый силуэт, лежавший у ног восставших мертвецов, был Касом.

Альба видела достаточно мертвых тел на поле боя, даже небольшие стычки с кентаврами не обходились без потерь, и она знала многих погибших — тренировалась и общалась с ними, ходила в патрули, выпивала с ними вне караула. Их смерть всегда была болезненной, но это была возвышенная боль. Груды окровавленных лат вызывали ярость, желание отомстить и горькое сожаление, но даже самые страшные смерти всегда были героическими. Всегда было место для гордости и благодарности тем, кто выполнил свой долг. Но, глядя на то, что осталось от Каса, ей хотелось только кричать не своим голосом. Сдерживаемый вопль ужаса и режущая боль в висках вытесняли напрочь все остальное. Сильвари любили жизнь больше всех, были моложе всех и умирали самыми первыми, потому что дракон не мог поднять их тела, не мог выведать их секреты, сделать своими марионетками и обратить против бывших союзников. 

— Тут обозначены два храма, — громко сказала Альба, взяв себя в руки, и подняла карту перед всеми. Из двадцати бойцов осталось семь и, кроме нее, сражаться в полную силу больше никто не мог. В пистолетах механика давно закончились пули, и она использовала все подручные средства, чтобы всадить хоть немного металла противнику промеж глаз. Медик, в истинно асурской манере, мог сделать больно словами и презрительным выражением лица, но не оружием. Остальные же были тяжело ранены, хотя ослепшая норна утверждала, что, в случае опасности, ее заряды молний непременно найдут цель и не заденут своих. Альбе предстояло довести их до лагеря в полном составе.

— Кратчайший путь ведет к храму Двайны, — продолжала она. — Монастырь Дурманд участвует в боевых операциях наравне с остальными орденами, но его главное преимущество заключается в исследовании всех исторически и магически значимых мест Орра. С наибольшей вероятностью они уже взялись за изучение храма Двайны, и там мы встретим дружественные лица.

Медик, слушая ее, медленно кивал головой:

— С учетом сложившейся ситуации, пожалуй, это действительно наилучшее…

— На северо-восток отсюда находится храм Лиссы и идти к нему придется дольше, — перебила его она. — Прямо перед ним лежат руины деревни Рен — это стратегически важная точка, из которой можно не только контролировать храм, но и еще несколько направлений к Бейт-Феллахин и долине.

Несколько человек вопросительно подняли брови, но промолчали. Когда пауза затянулась и взгляды присутствующих поползли в стороны, она поняла, что они возложили ответственность на нее и позволяли ей сделать выбор самостоятельно. Альба была благодарна, что ей не пришлось объяснять свой выбор — в ее снах в храме Двайны не горели фестивальные огни. Длинные широкие ступеньки вели к полукруглой площадке, на которой, вскинув руки, высилась самая красивая и самая искусно сделанная статуя Двайны — авторства человеческого скульптора Малькора. Узкая каменная тропа, спрятанная сбоку, уводила дальше и выше, к острому носу скалы, где, по легенде, Малькор бросился в море, ослепленный любовью к богине.

Альба ненавидела эту историю. Почему Двайна — предводительница пантеона — не помогла несчастному смертному, который выполнял божественную прихоть? Почему богиня жизни не могла его исцелить? Почему богиня ветра не могла подхватить его тело, летящее с высочайшего обрыва северного Орра? Почему ее сын — бог смерти Грент — не мог подыскать для души скульптора судьбу получше, чем быть навеки привязанным к этому месту? Лишенный всякой любви, полный безумия и боли крик Малькора «Двайна!» звенел во снах Альбы. Человеческие легенды о Шестерых порой бывали очень дрянными, думала она, и храм Двайны, который должен был быть оплотом спокойствия и защиты, не выходил у нее из головы. Боги больше не имели власти над этими землями и, быть может, вопль Малькора был предостережением.

— Мы отправляемся к храму Лиссы.

Лагерь немедленно пришел в движение. Каждый знал, что нужно было делать, и даже раненые помогали сворачивать и перевязывать вещи в компактные тюки. Альба взглянула на северо-восток, где находился храм. У нее не было шанса на ошибку.

«Гвин, — мысленно взмолилась она. — Надеюсь, твоя богиня защитит нас так же, как она защищала тебя всю жизнь».


	3. Chapter 3

— О… Лисса, — выдохнул Гвин.

Стоявшая перед ним Альба выглядела так, будто никуда и не уходила. Она смущенно кашлянула и попыталась отшутиться:

— Теперь-то я понимаю, что чувствовал Фарен, когда Изольда в порыве страсти назвала его именем Логана.

Он не мог отвести взгляд. Если это была иллюзия, это означало, что он окончательно потерял контроль над собой, своими мыслями и своей магией, и это означало, что конец его рассудку был близок.

— Признаться честно, я не знаю, что сказать, — она почему-то выглядела виноватой. — Что обычно говорят люди, которые бросили друга в тяжелую минуту, чтобы сбежать на верную смерть в земли, полные нежити? 

Пожалуй, подобное чувство юмора все же не могло быть плодом его зажатого воображения.

— Я рад видеть тебя живой, Альба.

— Я тоже рада, что ты невредим. У меня есть небольшая просьба… — она запнулась и обвиняюще посмотрела на пустые серые стены, окружавшие их. — Может, прогуляемся по улицам города? Подожду тебя у входа.

Гвин всем нутром чувствовал, как что-то ломалось и крушилось на много маленьких сухих безжизненных осколков. Когда Альба скрылась за дверью, он повернулся к букету плюмерий, который все это время прятался за его спиной. Стол был усыпан серо-коричневой трухой. Белые цветы превратились в пыль, которую могло сдуть самое неосторожное дыхание. Белые цветы в его памяти тоже постепенно тускнели и исчезали — в них больше не было никакой нужды. Вместо этого перед глазами маячило уставшее лицо Альбы.

Он усмехнулся — впервые за очень долгое время — и вышел следом за ней.

Празднования победы над Зайтаном никак не стихали. Пивные города стояли переполненными с утра до ночи, возле большого механического оркестра Узолана было не протолкнуться, вернувшийся из Битлтана бродячий цирк устроил соревнования в стрельбе по деревянным драконам, а из асурских врат постоянно прибывали новые путешественники. В известной доныне истории еще никому не удавалось убить Старшего Дракона. 

Знать Божественного Предела отнеслась к празднованиям чересчур ответственно. На третьем приеме за неделю матушка Альбы была все так же непринужденно весела. Ее разногласия с дочерью оставались в стенах дома, в «высоком» же обществе она была воплощением гордости за родное чадо.

Гвин неизменно сопровождал Альбу, не давая ни единому мгновению пропасть даром. Молодые лорды и леди, бароны и баронессы, порхающие от министров к судьям и обратно, слушали скупые рассказы Альбы в бурном восхищении, словно на бардовском представлении. Ее родственники, съехавшиеся по случаю праздника, не могли нарадоваться на то, какие перспективы открывали военные заслуги в Орре. С каждой новой беседой она мрачнела и становилась более беспокойной. После очередных радостных причитаний какой-то двоюродной тетушки, Альба отвела Гвина на террасу и некоторое время они стояли в молчании.

— Гвин, не надо этого делать, — вдруг выдохнула она. — Я ценю твою заботу, но…

Грусть и смущение боролись за место на ее лице.

— Делать что? — он понятия не имел, о чем она говорила.

— Это, — со страдальческим видом объяснила она, явно будучи неспособной выговорить нужное слово вслух. Немного подумав, она обвела пальцем свое лицо. — Честно, я благодарна за помощь, но они…

Альба поджала губы, обратив свой взгляд в сторону зала, где смеялись и кутили самые беспечные представители крайтанской знати.

— Я хочу быть им живым напоминанием того, что происходит в мире, пока они сидят в Божественном Пределе и рассчитывают, что все решится само собой. Пусть видят. Может, хоть у кого-то совесть дрогнет.

Гвин задумчиво склонил голову набок. Он все еще не понимал, что она имела в виду, но не мог не урвать несколько мгновений на то, чтобы молча восхититься ее красотой. На удивление, Альба ничуть не изменилась после военной кампании в Орре. Не считая пропавшего от бессонницы румянца, у нее были все те же яркие синие глаза, пышная копна светлых волос до плеч, мягкие щеки…

Гвин медленно моргнул и выпрямился. Внутри все выжигало от леденящего чувства стыда. То, что он сделал, было недопустимо.

— Я не… Это не… Прости.

Она с интересом смотрела на него, пока он пытался найти слова для извинений и объяснений. Но правда была в том, что во всем мире не нашлось бы слов, чтобы выразить то, что он сейчас чувствовал. Возможно, богиня Лисса весело бы рассмеялась, глядя на то, как причудливо магия пронизывала жизнь ее подопечных. Гвину было не до смеха, он поднял руку и провел ею перед Альбой, глядя на то, как рассеивается бессознательно созданная им иллюзия.

Он об этом не думал. Все, чем были заняты его мысли в эти дни — как он рад, что она вернулась домой живой и невредимой. Он отдавал ей все свое время, чарами помогал спать без кошмаров и плел ей спокойные чудесные сны, сопровождал на вечеринках и встречах с родственниками. И не заметил, как наложил на нее иллюзию ее прежнего облика.

Как скрыл следы, которые оставила война на ее лице. Самый яркий след в виде длинного шрама тянулся через щеку. Беспокойные тени залегли под глазами и мрачным изломом бровей. Все черты ее лица ожесточились, а в глазах появилась бесцветная боль человека, который перенес слишком много в землях, плененных драконом.

Гвин виновато взглянул на нее, запоминая настоящий облик. Он определенно был прекраснее того, который он сотворил, потому что был — как она и сказала — доказательством. Не только ужасов и невыносимых испытаний, а в том числе победы и ликования.

— Ты прекрасна. 

Она просветлела лицом и весело улыбнулась, протянув ему руку.

— Бесконечно рада, что ты оценил, потому что других вариантов не предлагаю. А теперь пойдем и покажемся всем еще раз.

**Эпилог**

Останки дирижабля медленно догорали в лучах закатного солнца.

За спиной Гвина суетился наспех поставленный лагерь той части крайтанской знати, которая была достаточно глупа, чтобы полететь вслед за флотилией Пакта во время их первой бомбардировки по землям Мордремота. К ужасу всех выживших, она же стала и последней — всего одной стремительной атакой из недр джунглей Старший Дракон дал ответ и уничтожил армию Трэхерна, а вместе с ним и всякую надежду на победу. Было невероятно мучительно видеть, как единственная сила, способная противостоять драконам, была растерзана и разбросана по всей Магууме, но Гвин оставался в приподнятом расположении духа.

Он не переставал благодарить Лиссу за глупое тщеславие Фарена, без которого не смог бы здесь оказаться.

Не иначе как по воле богов их экипаж почти не пострадал, и у них были все шансы вернуться назад в Серебряные Пустоши, где остались скудные силы Пакта, защищавшие тылы. Но Гвину нужно было идти вперед, и он собирал нехитрые припасы, умело игнорируя причитания одних богачей, благородную деятельность других и немое послушание несчастных слуг. Видимая часть территории, над которой они потерпели крушение, представляла собой отдельные островки суши, выдернутые колоссальными лианами и поднятые высоко-высоко над землей. Где-то очень далеко внизу клубились ядовитые испарения, надежно скрывавшие что-то более опасное. Кто-то предложил попробовать собрать самодельный глайдер — с высоких уступов островков можно было перелететь на соседние земляные плиты. Но у Гвина не было времени ждать.

Альба была на активной службе Пакта.

Альба вылетела с первой волной атаки и потерпела крушение так же, как остальные. Он не принимал других исходов кроме тех, в которых она была живой.

Гвин еще никогда не был настолько рад оказаться далеко от стен Божественного Предела. Пока он был здесь, в его силах было изогнуть время и реальность собственными руками.

Он внимательно осмотрел дымящийся горизонт. Где-то там, глубоко в джунглях, Альба вновь боролась за свою жизнь и давала отпор опасностям этого мира. И он собирался перевернуть здесь все, чтобы найти ее и скрыть от взора очередного дракона.


End file.
